Quests
Quests are tasks that you can do to earn experience, gold, and items. Every quest requires a certain amount of Action Power (AP) items. Once your bar for a quest reaches 100% you will gain one star for that quest and you will gain one skill point. Note: Even if your skill bar reaches 100% when asking for help with the Help button, you will still get this skill point. Help Updating When getting a quest up to 100% completion ratio, you will gain 1 skill point. Once all 4 quests are 100% complete you can do the 4 quests again. This can be done until all quests have been completed 3 times. Doing the quests again will yield less percent to the complete ratio, item drop chance will be increased and you will get more experience and gold. Some of the data might not reflect what you actually see. This is because it's comprised of different ranks, "stars", ratings for quests, and hence different % drops, Xp, and GP. Eventually, we're hoping to divide it based on each star. This will require a major revamp though. (This Wikia NEEDS HELP from other Wikia users as far as those whom have information on the game missing in this game on higher quests, and with setting up Wikis to make it look better like the game) So far, to add to the QUESTS area of this wiki the setup goes like this: Location, Name of quest, Rewards, Requirements, and any other info like 'Chance Drop' plus the item earned. Clicking the item requirements itself will tell you the location of where you can get it if not found in a shop. UPDATE: Highlighting the Box itself tells you the drop and % dropped! Please state if the item is consumed if applicable. Some quests have more than one drop and your able to win both if lucky. We're thinking of dividing the 'Extra' quests into their own sections as they aren't required for further progress in the game nor are the items easily obtained w/o having to spend SQEX Coins. 'Tristan Map 1' ''Frozen Forest '' QUEST 1: Find the way to the Golden Sands with Leyna's Socery. ' ' QUEST 2: 'Defeat Lamia who is stealing the farmer's potion. ' ''' '''QUEST 3: '''Defeat the Gremlins atop the ice bridge. '''QUEST 4: Protect the farmers and obtain the platinum ore. ''Western Desert '' QUEST 1: Learn the ancient technology from the desert dweller. ' ' QUEST 2: 'Deliver the excavator to the the platinum mine. ' ' '''QUEST 3: '''Recover the goddess stolen from the Chief ' ''' '''QUEST 4: Find socery stones and sell as many as you can ''Golden Sands (BOSS) DEFEAT CARDINAL DYLAN! HP: 3000 - Rewards: 23Xp, 3000GP, Achievment: Crusader +1 Skill Point - Req: 20AP, 20BP - Item: Dark Crystal of Law - 100% (one time only) Great Moyan Tunnel '''QUEST 1: 'With Leyna, learn the astronomy magic of the Moyans. QUEST 2: Receive the special luminosity fortune of the Moyans. QUEST 3: '''Obtain a ticket to pass through the Great Tunnel. '''QUEST 4: Defeat the antlion that infests the Tunnel. 'Tristan Map 2' '''''Excavated City of Oldmain *Follow the summoner you spotted at the inn - Rewards: 12XP, 1090GP - Req: 10AP, 9 Leather Legging, 3 Magic Beast Bone *Recover the airship that waas stolen - Rewards: 11XP, 840GP - Req: 9AP, 5 Dagger, 5 Leather Legging, 5 Magic Beast Bone - Consumable: Workmans Hammer - 70% 3 Stars *Learn the ancient legend of the summoner - Rewards: 16XP, 1420GP - Req: 13AP, 7 Magic Beast Bone, 1 Mage's Staff *Use gravity magic to form a barrier against monesters - Rewards: 18XP, 1530GP - Req: 14AP, 9 Magic Beast Bone, 2 Mage's Staff ''Path to the Valley '' *Investigate the explosion with Leyna - Rewards: 15XP, 1290GP - Req: 13AP, 2 Mage's Staff - Weapon: Scythe 15% 3 Stars *Defeat the gremlins interfering with experiments - Rewards: 12XP, 1170GP - Req: 10AP, 1 Leather Armor *Decipher the ancient documents with Cruz - Rewards: 18XP, 1390GP - Req: 14AP, 4 Mage's Staff - Weapon: Rapier - 16% 3 Stars *Assist in the floating city experiement chamber - Rewards: 21XP, 1880GP Req: 16AP, 3 Leather Armor request is avaliable ''Estchanion (BOSS) DEFEAT THE SCIENTIST MORTIUS AND PUT A END TO THE SERIES OF EXPLOSIONS! HP: 5600 - Rewards: 36XP, 12000GP, Achievement: Tech Master +1 Skill Point. -Req: 30AP, 15BP - Item: Dark Crystal of Reason - 100% (one time only) The Society's Secret Lab *Lead the warrior monks and find the secret laboratory - Rewards: 15XP, 1590GP - Req: 12AP, 3 Mage's Staff, 3 Leather Armor, 4 Rapier *Gather information in the secret laboratory - Rewards: 23XP, 2390GP - Req: 18AP, 3 Mage's Staff, 3 Leather Armor, 1 Magic Arrow Scroll *Erect a barrier around the secret laboratory - Rewards: 17XP, 1730GP - Req: 13AP, 5 Mage's Staff, 5 Leather Armor *Recover the ancient weapon from the lab! - Rewards: 23XP, 1920GP - Req: 17AP, 1 Magic Arrow Scroll, 5 Rapier - Armor: Protection Robe - 16% 3 Stars Zurst, City of Pleasure *Investigate the case of the missing opera diva - Rewards: 22XP, 2530GP - Req: 18AP, 6 Mage's Staff, 6 Leather Armor *Catch the wizard from the casino - Rewards: 19XP, 1790GP - Req: 15AP, 2 Magic Arrow Sroll - Artifact: Amulet - 15% 3 Stars *Investigate Requiria and her aura of flame - Rewards: 26XP, 2390GP - Req: 20AP, 2 Workmans Hammer - Armor: Caster's Robe - 15% Weapon: Hunter's Bow -15% 3 Stars *Sell tickets to the opera 'Ifreet' - Rewards: 26XP, 2670GP - Req: 19AP, 3 Mage's Staff, 3 Leather Armor, 3 Magic Arrow Scroll AVAILABLE Opera House (BOSS) DEFEAT THE ACTRESS REQUIRIA AND HER FLAME DEMON, IFREET! - Rewards: 49Xp, 19,000GP, Achievement: Pyro Master +1 Skill Point; Req: 40AP, 20BP - Item: Dark Crystal of Ruin - 100% (one time only) 'Tristan Map 3' Seaval Ice Ocean *Salvage the ancient submersible. - Rewards: 25XP, 4430GP; Req: 21AP, 8 Mage's Staff, 8 Leather Armor. *Master the mystery of the sleeping ice. - Rewards: 20XP, 2870GP; Req: 16AP, 9 Mage's Staff, 4 Magic Arrow Scrolls - Item: Thief's Boots (22/31) - 10%, Portection Robe - 14% *Protect the ship from the pirate attack. - Rewards: 24XP, 3410GP; Req: 19AP, 9 Leather Armor, 5 Magic Arrow Scrolls - Item: Potion - 65% *Master the fencing arts taught by the ice tribe. - Rewards: 26XP, 4220GP; Req: 20AP, 1 Battle Axe Frozen Sea *Protect the ship from the ice monsters. - Rewards: 26XP, 4140GP; Req: 22AP, 9 Mage's Staff, 9 Leather Armor - Item: Lanseur 12%, Golden Axe 14% *Locate the energy of the Holy Crystal. - Rewards: 22XP, 3990GP; Req: 18AP, 2 Battle Axes *Save the Merpeople from the ice monster. - Rewards: 28XP, 4140GP; Req: 22AP, 1 Heater Shield - Item: Breast Guard 12%, Golden Axe 14% *Investigate the tombs of the Knights of the Crystals. - Rewards: 32XP, 5320GP; Req: 24AP, 6 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 3 Battle Axes Ice Fortress (BOSS) DESTROY THE MONSTER SUMMONED BY STEIN - Rewards: 64Xp, 41,250GP; Req: 50AP, 25BP - Item: Dark Crystal of Stasis - 100% (one time only) The Holy City of North Bard '' *Obtain the ancient holy water - Rewards: 22XP, 3480GP; Req: 19AP, 5 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 1 Protection Robe - Item: Telescope - 60% *Collect the silver dust from around the church - Rewards: 33XP, 4950GP; Req: 27AP, 3 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 3 Battle Axes,1 Potion (consumed) - Item: Lansuer (40/19) - 10% *Save the people from the tax collector's tyranny. - Rewards: 25XP, 4310GP; Req: 20AP, 4 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 4 Battle Axes *Fight off the soldiers attacking the church - Rewards: 32XP, 5390GP; Req: 25AP, 2 Battle Axes, 2 Heater Shields ''Holy City, Northern District *Listen to the rumours about the spacetime portal. - Rewards: 29XP, 5630GP; Req: 25AP, 7 Magic Arrow Scrolls *Find the ring lost by the disguised princess. - Rewards: 23XP, 4280GP; Req: 19AP, 7 Magic Arrow Scrolls *Brave the chapel enveloped in black fog. - Rewards: 34XP, 6080GP; Req: 27AP, 8 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 5 Battle Axes, 1 Golden Axe *Protect the disguised princess. - Rewards: 38XP, 5550GP; Req: 29AP, 9 Magic Arrow Scrolls, 6 Battle Axes, 1 Telescope (consumed) - Item: Magic Shield (22/52) - 4% Laurents' Mansion (BOSS) DESTROY THE WICKED DUKE LAURENTS - Rewards: 78Xp, 56,250GP; Req: 60AP, 30BP - Item: Dark Crystal of Evil - 100% (one time only) 'Tristan Map 4' Dragon Lair Montains '' *Chase the airship that flew from the lair. - (1 or 2 Stars) Rewards: 28XP, 6840; Req: 22AP, 9 Magic Arrow Scroll, 3 Protection Robe, 3 Golden Axe - Item(s): Potion - ?%, Telescope - ?% (3 Stars) Rewards: 29XP, 7600GP; Req: 22AP, 9 Magic Arrow Scroll, 4 Protection Robe, 4 Golden Axe - Item(s): Potion - 40%, Telescope - 40% *Find the person who knows the way to the dragon's lair. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 44XP, 13000GP; Req: 32AP, 7 Battle Axe, 3 Heater Shield *Protect the Wyrmen eggs from the Society. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 32XP, 7940GP; Req: 23AP, 4 Battle Axe, 4 Heater Shield - Item: Tool Set - 70% *Enlist the aid of the Wyrmen to cross the mountains. - (3 Star) Rewards: 44XP, 12660GP; Req: 30AP, 1 Foreign Amulet 'Vader, Prison City' *Find the flying machine inside the prison. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 37Exp, 11810GP; Req: 28AP, 3 Battle Axes, 3 Heater Shields *Stop the Society combateers from killing priso. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 41Exp, 12660GP; Req: 30AP, 8 Battle Axes, 3 Heater Shields. *Buy information about the crystals from the in. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 34Exp, 10130GP; Req: 24AP, 9 Battle Axes, 4 Heater Shields. *Find the arch mages among the prisoners. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 50Exp, 12190GP; Req: 34AP, 2 Potion (consumed), 2 Telescope (consumed) - Item(s): Black Mage Robe (?/?) - 4%, Golden Leggings (?/?) - 16% request is avaliable ''Execution Ground '' (BOSS) DEFEAT THE SOCIETY EXECUTIONER KEYES - Rewards: 94Xp, 98,000GP; Req: 70AP, 35BP - Item: Dark VOID Crystal - 100% (one time only) ''Enchanted Forest *Dispel the darkness that seals the enchanted forest. - (1 or 2 Stars) Rewards: 31XP, 9790GP; Req: 24AP, 5 Heater Shields (3 Stars) Rewards: 33XP, 10880GP; Req: 24AP, 5 Heater Shields. *Enlist the farmers' help to navigate the forest. - (1 or 2 Stars) Rewards: 37XP, 9710GP; Req: 28AP, 5 Heater Shields, 2 Foreign Amulets - Item(s): Twin Edge (?/?) - 6%, Golden Leggings (?/?) - 7% (3 Stars) Rewards: 39XP, 10780GP; Req: 28AP, 5 Heater Shields, 2 Foreign Amulets - Item(s): Twin Edge (?/?) - 8%, Golden Leggings (?/?) - 16% *Slay the Hydra that dwells in the heart of the forest. - (1 or 2 Stars) Rewards: 52XP, 15500GP; Req: 38AP, 2 Tool Set (3 Stars) Rewards: 55XP, 17220GP; Req: 38AP, 3 Tool Set *Break the seal around the gate to the Sacred Land - (1 or 2 Stars) Rewards: 48XP, 13870GP; Req: 34AP, 1 Long Sword (3 Stars) Rewards: 51XP, 15410GP; Req: 34AP, 1 Long Sword Ruins of Garvain *Investigate the floating city's technology - (3 Stars) Rewards: 41XP, 11950GP; Req: 30AP, 1 Long Sword, 4 Golden Leggings - Item: Flame Mage Gauntlets (?/?) - 12% *With the Wyrmen, decipher the ancient Arcani text.- (3 Stars) Rewards: 37XP, 12190GP; Req: 26AP, 6 Heater Shields, 2 Foreign Amulets. *Attack the combateers in the floating city. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 53XP, 14340GP; Req: 36AP, 2 Potion (consumed), 1 Telescope (consumed), 1 Tool Set (consumed) - Item(s): Twin Edge (?/?) - 8%, Steel Ring (?/?) - 4% *Revive the power of the Knight of the Crystals. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 60XP, 18750GP; Req: 40AP, 1 Iron Helm request is avaliable - EXP gain per AP in the game Garvain, Floating City (BOSS) DEFEAT STEIN, SUPREME LEADER OF ARCANA AND COMPANY - Rewards: ?Xp, ?GP; Req: 80AP, 40BP - Item: ? Crystal - 100% (one time only) 'Tristan Map 5 (Aka Tower) 1st Floor: Great Hall *Slay the goblins infesting the tower. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 48XP, 23910GP; Req: 40AP, 4 Heater Shield *Capture the tomb raider gang. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 65XP, 26420GP; Req: 52AP, 1 Golden Axe, 1 Golden Legging - Item: Protection Ring - 15% *Fight through the gremlin hordes. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 85XP 39450GP; Req: 66AP, 3 Foreign Amulet *Eliminate the mystery invaders. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 64XP, 24380GP; Req: 48AP, 2 Long Sword - Item: Scroll of Poison - 50% 2nd Floor: Undead Chamber *Purify the approaching undead. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 57XP, 28090GP; Req: 47AP, 4 Long Sword *Defeat the death ogres. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 72XP, 29460GP; Req: 58AP, 2 Iron Helm - Item: Golden Gun - 8% request is avaliable *Defeat the vampires. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 81XP, 32000GP; Req: 63AP, 1 Breast Plate - Item: Rope - 60% *Defeat the monster controlling the undead. - (3 Stars) Rewards: 91XP, 41240GP; Req: 69AP, 1 Ranger's Boots 3rd Floor: Monster Nest *Smash through the gremlin nest. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 59XP, 27430GP; Req: 51AP, 3 Ranger's Boots *Drive off the attacking ogres. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 74XP, 28350GP; Req: 62AP, 1 Shaman Rod - Item: Animal Fur - 55% *Fight off the goblin troop. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 83XP, 36580GP; Req: 68AP, 2 Breast Plate *Defeat the leader of the goblin troop. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 94XP, 33830GP; Req: 74AP, 2 Shaman Rod - Item: Protection Ring - 12% 4th Floor: Giant's Chamber *Slay the surviving goblin troops. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 64XP, 25600GP; Req: 56AP, 1 Rope (consumed) - Item: Scroll of Poison - 45% *Eliminate the company soldiers. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 59XP, 22860GP; Req: 50AP, 1 Animal Fur (consumed) - Item: Scroll of Poison - 45% *Defeat the ice troll. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 79XP, 34430GP; Req: 64AP, 2 Iron Helm *Defeat the tower floor guardian. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 105XP, 37950GP; Req: 83AP, 1 Scroll of Poison (consumed) - Item: Paladin Gauntlets - 6% 5th Floor: Demon Row *Send the small demons back to their world. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 71XP, 33350GP; Req: 62AP, 4 Ranger's Boots *Defeat the snake woman. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 113XP, 43430GP; Req: 95AP, 2 Golden Axe, 2 Golden Leggings - Item: Dragon Knight Helm - 12% request is avaliable *Slay the beast of the summon circle. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 86XP, 32000GP; Req: 70AP, 1 Scroll of Poison (consumed) - Item: Holy Scepter - 3% *Slay the demon of fire. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 133XP, 56480GP; Req: 105AP, 3 Golden Axe, 3 Golden Leggings request is avaliable 6th Floor: Heaven's Gate (BOSS) DEFEAT IRENE THE HUNTRESS. Rewards: 159XP, 111380GP; Req: 110AP, 55BP - Item: Crescent Dagger (E)(76/37) - 100% (one time only); Achievement: Combat Master - Repulse Irene the Huntress. +1SP -- I would advise using 3 people (you plus two others obviously) that are classed as magicians since magic seemed to do more damage to her than physical hits. 7th Floor: Sky Knight Testing Ground *Slay the man-eatting beasts that prowl here. - (1 Star) Rewards: 73XP, 30250GP; Req: 67AP, 3 Rapier - Item: Dragon Knight Helm - 10% *Repel the soul-sucking demons. - (1 Star) Rewards: 75XP, 35060GP; Req: 66AP, 3 Iron Helm *Break the curse of the snake woman. - (1 Star) Rewards: 84XP, 38250GP; Req: 72AP, 3 Protection Robe *Destroy the mechanized tower soldiers. - (1 Star) Rewards: 89XP, 33420GP; Req: 74AP, 3 Breast Plate - Item: Scroll of Poison - 40% 8th Floor: ??? *??? *??? *??? *??? 9th Floor: ??? *??? *??? *??? *??? 10th Floor: ??? *??? *??? *??? *??? 11th Floor: ??? *??? *??? *??? *??? 12th Floor: ??? (BOSS) ??? '''EXTRAS 'Tristan Map 1' ''Demon Waters *Break the ocean curse - Rewards: 9XP, 260GP; Req: 6AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) - Item: Workman's Hammer - 70%, Golden Rod(16/15) - ?% *Recover the wrecked ship - Rewards: 10XP, 380GP; Req: 7AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed), 1 Golden Rod - Item: Rapier (10/5) - 20% *Avoid the pirate attack - Rewards: 8XP, 2100GP; Req: 7AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) 2 Golden Rod *Purify the pirates' wandering ghost ship - Rewards: 11XP, 380GP; Req: 9AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) 3 Golden Rod - Item: Golden Armor - 14% Underground Volcano *Cross the magma ocean. - Rewards: 17XP, 6690GP; Req: 12AP, 1 Anti-fire Potion (consumed) - Item: Rope - 70%, Axe G(51/20) - ?% *Defeat the Arcani troops attacking the city. - Rewards: 26XP, 10040GP; Req: 18AP, 1 Axe G, 1 Anti-fire Potion (consumed) - Item(s): Rapier - 10%, Protection Robe - 10% *Evade the Lava Devil attack. - Rewards: 19XP, 25590GP; Req: 13AP, 2 Axe G, 1 Anti-fire Potion (consumed) *Use magic to find the underground city. - Rewards: 26XP, 9480GP; Req: 17AP, 3 Axe G, 1 Anti-fire Potion (consumed) - Item: Golden Amulet - 12% Moyan Homeland *Save the Divans from the pursuing bandits. - Rewards: (3 Stars) 21XP, 6750GP; Req: 18AP, 3 Battle Axe *Head to the Divan's underworld city. - Rewards: (3 Stars) 24XP, 7500GP; Req: 20AP, 4 Heater Shield *Learn earth magic to explore the underworld. - Rewards: (3 Stars) 32XP, 7970GP; Req: 25AP, 3 Workman's Hammer (consumed), 3 Potion (consumed) - Item: Ouroboros Charm - 11% *Complete the Moyan subterranean explorer. - Rewards: (3 Stars) 39XP, 9560GP; Req: 30AP, 4 Iron Helm - Item: Golden Leggings - 16% 'Tristan Map 2' Hall of the Demoness *Break the magic seal around the hall. - Rewards: 10XP, 1000GP; Req: 9AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) - Item: Potion - 70%, Crossbow G(24/12) - ?% *Recover the Dark Scroll from the library. - Rewards: 13XP, 1230GP; Req: 11AP, 1 Guiding Light (consumed), 1 Crossbow G - Item: Protection Robe(12/24) - 20% *Avoid the pirate attack - Rewards: 18XP, 8400GP; Req: 14AP, 2 Crossbow G, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) *Defeat the demoness of the hall. - Rewards: 19XP, 1670GP; Req: 15AP, 3 Crossbow G, 1 Guiding Light (consumed) - Item: Amulet G - 12% Underworld City Ywain Opened November 29, 2010 *Decode the passcode that seals Ywain. - Rewards: (2 Stars) 36XP, 15750GP; Req: 31AP, 1 Ranger's Boots - Item: Royal Shield - 4% *Block the magma threatening the city. - Rewards: (2 Stars) 39XP, 16760GP; Req: 33AP, 2 Telescope (consumed), 2 Tool Set (consumed) - Item: Rope - 55% *Defeat the Flame Hydra released into the city. - Rewards: (2 Stars) 48XP, 23310GP; Req: 39AP, 2 Ranger's Boots *Save the Divans from the Society survivors. - Rewards: (2 Stars) 52XP, 20830GP; Req: 41AP, 2 Lance, 2 Rope (consumed) - Item: Lightning Lance - 5% Final Battleground Opened November 29, 2010 (BOSS) DEFEAT THE ANCIENT BEAST, THE GREAT BEHEMOTH - Rewards: 130XP, 202500GP; Req: 90AP, 45BP - Item: Crystal Knight Armor (E)(45/66) - 100% (one time only) 'Tristan Map 3' Submarine City Bedivere *Break through the jet-stream current. - Rewards: (1 Star) 96XP, 23840GP; Req: 88AP, 2 Ranger's Boots - Item: Animal Fur - 50% *Protect the city from the sea demon attack. - Rewards: (1 Star) 129XP, 30890GP; Req: 114AP, 2 Lance - Item: Paladin Gauntlets - 4% request is avaliable *Defeat Kraken, Lord of the Ocean. - Rewards: (1 Star) 96XP, 26140GP; Req: 82AP, 1 Breast Plate *Create a magic barrier and protect the city. - Rewards: (1 Star) 159XP, 35760GP; Req: 132AP, 1 Animal Fur (consumed) - Item: Magic Gloves - 2% request is avaliable ??? * * * * Magic Beast Mountain *Break the magic seal around the hall. - Rewards: 22XP, 4020GP; Req: 18AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed) - Item: Telescope - 70%, Golden Kataar of Defense (14/28) - ?% *Recover the Dark Scroll from the library. - Rewards: 28XP, 4910GP; Req: 22AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed), 1 Golden Kataar of Defense - Item: Golden Axe (40/19) - 20% *Battle through the Troll Caves - Rewards: 27XP, 17430GP; Req: 20AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed), 2 Golden Kataar of Defense *Defeat the lord of the mountain pass - Rewards: 31XP, 5130GP; Req: 23AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed), 3 Golden Kataar of Defense - Item: Amulet G (?/?) 12% 'Tristan Map 4' The Wandering Tower *Find the mythical wandering tower. - (1 Star) Rewards: 29XP, 8180GP; Req: 22AP, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed) - Item(s): Tool Set - 70%, Golden Circle(24/23) - ?% *Drive off the Gremlins that infest the tower. - (1 Star) Rewards: 43XP, 11900GP; Req: 32AP, 1 Golden Circle, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed) - Item: Golden Leggings - 20% *Defeat the Society remnants in the tower. - (1 Star) Rewards: 34XP, 28500GP; Req: 24AP, 2 Golden Circle, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed) *Use a magic barrier to seal the tower. - (1 Star) Rewards: 39XP, 10040GP; Req: 27AP, 3 Golden Circle, 1 Scroll of Protection (consumed) - Item: Magic Shield G - 12% Trieste Coast *Learn Aquan water magic. - (1 Star) Rewards: 32XP, 14030GP; Req: 22AP, 1 Mermaid Medicine (consumed) - Item(s): Animal Fur - 70%, Golden Robe(21/41) - ?% *Use water magic to travel underwater. - (1 Star) Rewards: 27XP, 11480GP; Req: 18AP, 1 Golden Robe, 1 Mermaid Medicine (consumed) - Item(s): Golden Axe - 10%, Golden Leggings - 10% *Shake off the pursuing ghost ship. - (1 Star) Rewards: 34XP, 41250GP; Req: 22AP, 2 Golden Robe, 1 Mermaid Medicine (consumed) *Investigate the sunken magic ship. - (1 Star) Rewards: 38XP, 15300GP; Req: 24AP, 3 Golden Robe, 1 Mermaid Medicine (consumed) - Item: Lightning Saber G - 12% Gold Sea'' *Help the mysterious people adrift in the ship. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 72XP, 27090GP; Req: 60AP, 1 Ranger's Boots - Item: Rope - 70% *Find the legendary submarine city. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 95XP, 34320GP; Req: 76AP, 1 Lance - Item: Animal Fur - 60% *Protect the ship from the pirate attack. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 87XP, 36130GP; Req: 68AP, 1 Rope (consumed) *Recover the crystals from the derelict ships. - (2 Stars) Rewards: 135XP, 46060GP; Req: 102AP, 1 Animal Fur (consumed) - Item: Golden Gun - 8% request is avaliable